villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Terror Dogs
The Terror Dogs are a vicious breed of demonic hellhounds found in the Ghostbusters franchise, dating as far back as the original Ghostbusters film. Terror Dogs are large and bulky monsters vaguely resembling actual dogs but have large horns protruding from their skulls, large claws, sharp, menacing teeth and glowing red eyes as well as a degree of intelligence and can possess human beings as vessels: although rarely seen there seems to be more than one type of Terror Dog breed with a much larger breed being seen (briefly) in the cartoon series. The most famous (as well as the most powerful) Terror Dogs in Ghostbusters canon were the two loyal servants of Gozer known as Zuul and Vinz Clortho, who possessed Dana Barrett and Louis Tully respectively in order to summon their master into our dimension. Gallery Terror Dog Statue.jpg|A gargoyle statue of one of the two powerful Terror Dogs at the Shandor Building. vlcsnap-2014-05-01-16h14m16s33.png|The Terror Dog statues glitter under the thunderstorm enveloping the Shandor Building vlcsnap-2014-05-01-16h14m25s127.png|The Zuul statue stands guard in front of the Temple of Gozer vlcsnap-2014-05-01-16h58m36s5.png|Zuul's claws rip out of the Terror Dog statue vlcsnap-2014-05-01-16h58m55s183.png|Zuul's demonic red eyes pierce through the broken Terror Dog statue Zuul Dog.jpg|Zuul reveals itself to Dana Barrett before inhabiting her. Zuul Attacks.png|Zuul roars monstrously at a horrified Dana vlcsnap-2014-05-01-23h01m52s158.png|Vinz Clortho awaits for the opportune moment to attack Louis Tully Vinz Dog.jpg|Vinz Clortho crashes Louis Tully's party. vlcsnap-2014-04-24-22h29m13s3.png|Vinz Clortho stares menacingly at Louis Tully after laying waste to his front door. VinzCornersLouis.jpg|Vinz Clortho corners Louis Tully outside Tavern on the Green before inhabiting him. vlcsnap-2014-04-24-22h31m34s125.png|Vinz Clortho roars monstrously at Louis Tully before inhabiting him. vlcsnap-2014-05-01-23h14m36s202.png|Zuul and Vinz Clortho, moments after transforming into their demon forms, with bodies still glowing from the supernatural energy flowing through their beastly forms. Terror Dogs.jpg|Zuul and Vinz Clortho growl menacingly at the Ghostbusters upon transforming back to their true, Terror Dog forms. vlcsnap-2014-04-24-23h05m24s42.png|Gozer approaches Vinz Clortho as Zuul watches from her post. vlcsnap-2014-04-24-23h05m39s187.png|Vinz Clortho bares a vicious demented grin as Gozer strokes his demonic head. vlcsnap-2014-04-24-23h13m48s25.png|Zuul roars ferociously as her master, Gozer, electrocutes the Ghostbusters vlcsnap-2014-04-24-23h14m22s34.png|Vinz Clortho growls viciously as Gozer electrocutes the Ghostbusters Tolaysian Terror Dog.jpg|The Tolaysian Terror Dog Gozerian Terror Dog.jpg|A Terror Dog. Demonic Terror Dogs.jpg|The Governor's giant Terror Dogs as seen in The Real Ghostbusters cartoon show. Gozerian Terror Dogs.jpg|A cameo appearance of the Terror Dogs in "What in Samhain Just Happened?!" of the Ghostbusters comics. Terror Dog Statutes.png|The inanimate statues of the Terror Dogs as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version). Trivia *These creatures are also referred to as "Hellhounds", "Demon Dogs", and "Werewolves". *When briefly encountered by humans, most people initially confuse the creatures for "dogs", "bears", or "cougars". *While not part of Kenner's "Real Ghostbusters" toy line, NECA Toys created action figures based on Zuul and Vinz Clortho. The Mini-Mates figures will also produce figures based on the Terror Dogs. *A Terror Dog is seen in "What in Samhain Just Happened?!" on page 22. It is among the audience watching Sam Hain perform. *A Terror Dog appears on the Second Printing cover of Ghostbusters Issue #2. *On page 23 of Ghostbusters Issue #3, File #F390, the Tolaysian Terror Dogs are noted to be larger than the Gozerian variety and are accounted for in Tobin's Spirit Guide (2nd Edition, 1937). The Gozerian Terror Dogs are covered in File #F002 A & B. Category:Canine Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Demon Category:Hostile Species Category:Ghostbusters Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Possessor Category:Monsters Category:Creature Category:Dark Forms Category:Clawed Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Predator Category:Supernatural Category:Parasite Category:Old Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Destroyers Category:Horror Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Immortals Category:Deities Category:Fanatics Category:Cataclysm Category:Dimension Travelers